


So Freaky

by prettypheromoans



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Riding, Smut, Thirsty!keith, Tickling, blindfold, blowjob, bottom!Keith, powerbottom!keith, tickling kink, top!lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypheromoans/pseuds/prettypheromoans
Summary: Keith ties Lance up, rides him, and tickles him.





	So Freaky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doubtfulbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtfulbones/gifts).



> This work is dedicated to doubtfulbones, on whose blog I was a thirsty little anon so many times that I decided to go ahead and make my own porn blog. This work is also dedicated to doubtfulbone’s snanon, ily snanon

Keith chuckled at the apprehensive line of his boyfriend’s mouth. He couldn’t really blame Lance — he’d never hurt him, but he was admittedly a bit wicked.

 

He took a second to sit back and admire the sight before him. Lance’s wrists were tied together above his head, fastened to the headboard. Lance shivered as Keith traced a finger along the underside of his pecs, admiring the way his positioning drew them taught. Best of all, Lance’s eyes were covered with a silky black cloth, so he’d have no idea what was about to be done to him.

 

Keith dragged his eyes down his torso, mapping out a plan of attack until he got to Lance’s cock, standing at half-mast. Well. That would have to change.

 

He smirked again at the pout of Lance’s mouth, eyes catching on the way the fabric hugged the bridge of his nose. Finally, he placed his hands over Lance’s shoulders, beginning to rub them as he slotted his mouth with Lance’s.

 

He didn’t stay long. He was patient enough only for a brief kiss before he started to drag his arms down, down Lance’s chest, using the meat of his palms to rub over Lance’s nipples. His mouth followed soon after, skipping past his jaw to kiss and suck at his neck.

 

The skin was dark. He wanted to make it darker.

 

Still, he had a goal here. He laid a few more kisses to that slender neck before shifting down to kiss over his collarbones, palming over his chest all the while. At the thought of Lance’s collarbones, he was forced to remember how they looked peeking out of his shirt collars — _hmm, maybe one good mark, then,_ he thought.

 

Keith continued to grope mindlessly at his boyfriends chest while he set to work on leaving a nice bruise with his mouth. He heard Lance’s hum above him, went to nip at his jaw to quiet him, and then returned to his spot. He tried to suck more, since he knew that Lance didn’t like being bit quite as much as he did, but he couldn’t help a few indulgent nibbles.

 

He continued to trek ever lower once he finished, sucking quick kisses into Lance’s supple brown skin. He needed to work quick, since he found himself getting impatient. He sucked one nipple into his mouth, then the other, hearing Lance’s small gasps turn into a groan as he finally took his cock in hand.

 

He stroked slow, making sure to squeeze the way Lance liked, reveling in the girth, length, and warmth of him in his hand. He moaned with Lance’s nipple still in his mouth. He couldn’t wait to have that cock in him. His strokes sped up as he pulled his mouth lower, finally forgoing sucking in favor in laving his tongue all around Lance’s abs, nipping occasionally. He listened carefully for the way Lance’s breathing sped up, and his small, delicious moans. He was helpless but to trace his tongue lower and lower, trying desperately not to give into his desire to lick _up_ and suck _down_ on Lance’s cock — and then failed miserably. He already-prepped hole clenched around nothing, seemingly in protest, but he couldn’t help himself. He needed that cock in his mouth.

 

He rutted against the mattress as he darted his tongue up Lance’s length in short, quick licks, then dove down as soon as he reached the head, hand twitching around the base. The taste of salty precome hit his tongue, which only served to spur him on further. He barely remembered to catalogue Lance’s gasp as he went down on him, sucking like he was desperate for it.

 

“ _Keith_ ,” Lance breathed

 

With a needy sound, Keith yanked himself off Lance’s dick, panting hard. He felt his own ass throb, begging to be filled, and realized that he’d been humping air the entire time. He glanced down at Lance’s dick and saw it was fully hard in his loose grip.

 

_Well. Mission accomplished._

 

He mourned the loss of cock in his mouth, but with no further preamble went to straddle his boyfriend. Taking him in hand again, he lined himself up, indulgently taking a moment to rub the fat head against his hole. He shivered at the sensation, but stopped almost immediately once he felt his empty walls clench painfully. Yeah, he was done playing around.

 

Sinking down onto that large cock was every bit as satisfying as he’d thought it be, and then some. He felt kind of beautiful, with just the tips of his fingers pressing against Lance’s chest, back arched as he sat upon his throne like a princess. He felt satisfaction rumble through his chest in a way he didn’t think he’d ever felt before. He sat there a moment, unmoving, and had to clench a hand around his own cock, lest he come too early, but found himself thrusting into his own touch instead. He rocked back and forth on Lance’s dick, mindless in his own pleasure.

 

Lance moaned appreciatively, but soon found himself dissatisfied with Keith’s small movements. “C’mon, Keith,” he goaded, but Keith was deaf to him, caught up in sensation. Finally, tiring of Keith’s unresponsiveness, Lance bucked his hips up into Keith’s heat, then dropped back down, groaning at the tight drag of his hole against his cock.

 

Shaken out of his reverie, Keith let out a small shout at the sensation, nearly falling over from the unexpected movement. _Well. That’s something to think about_.

 

He bit his lip, thinking about how he could get lance to thrust into him erratically again. He started moving again, just with small bounces on his cock to keep Lance placated while he thought. He watched as Lance let out a small hum of approval at Keith’s movements, beginning to move his own hips in kind.

 

 _Hmm, that feels good_ , Keith thought. _It really would be fun just to bounce on his cock, but..._

 

Then it hit him. He let out a small gasp at the idea, playing it off as a moan so that Lance didn’t suspect him. He dragged his eyes down Lance’s sexy, sculpted torso once more — and then silently apologized for what he was about to do.

 

_Sorry, Lance. Hope you’ll forgive me._

 

With that, he clamped his thighs down around Lance’s to make sure he’d be able to hold his balance and darted his hands down to Lance’s sides to tickle him. He watched in fascination as the muscles twitched and jumped under his touch, vaguely registering Lance’s shocked gasp as the darker boy began to jerk and writhe underneath him. His hips stuttered _gorgeously_ , forcing a long, hot moan out of Keith as that thick cock pushed into him all at once, then thrust up into him and random intervals as he bucked wildly.

 

_Kind of like riding a mechanical bull._

 

“Oh my god,” Lance moaned between gasps and grunts, “What- What?”

 

Keith paused his ministrations briefly to shove the blindfold up past Lance’s eyes, revealing his shocked blue gaze. Keith reveled in it, continuing to ride as he went back to running his fingers quick and light over Lance’s chest

 

“Tell me - _hah_ ~ Tell me if you want me to stop.”

 

Lance just blinked at him, mouth agape, but said nothing. Keith was glad, because otherwise he wouldn’t have been able to watch Lance’s face crumple simultaneously in pleasure and glee as he gave into the sensation of being tickled, wouldn’t have been able to watch as Lance’s arms yanked against the restraints and nearly pulled out the headboard, wouldn’t have been able to _feel_ the way Lance’s abdominals clenched, sending his cock deep into Keith’s heat.

 

And the _laughter_. Lance was laughing uncontrollably, broken up by moans and harsh gasps. It was high and light, but even so Keith could feel it reverberate deeply in his own body, and was nearly bowled over by sensation. Lance’s erratic thrusts paired with Keith’s own steady yet fast riding was a deadly combination on its own, but mixed with Lance’s laughter he could feel himself quickly careening towards the edge—

 

While Keith had been lost in thought, Lance had seemed to get himself somewhat under control, and was now staring Keith straight in the face despite the giggles. The look in his eyes was still somewhat incredulous, yet unbelievably fond, and so, so blue, and Keith knew he wasn’t going to last looking at it. He managed to hold out a minute or so longer, the eye contact between them sweet yet electric as Keith used the remainder of his presence of mind to keep riding and tickling Lance. As if sensing what was going on, (or more likely just recognizing the needy look in Keith’s eyes) Lance regained control of himself enough to shoot his hips up, nailing the tender spot within Keith that he’d memorized. Gaze still locked onto Lance, Keith’s eyes flew open wide as he came with a loud whine, almost a scream — his back arched hard into a bow, but Keith fought to keep his eyes open and connected with Lance’s.

 

Lance whimpered at the sensation of Keith squeezing him tight, both from of his walls tightening because of his orgasm and the dramatic arch of his back. He couldn’t have dragged his eyes away from his fiery purple gaze if he tried, eyes helplessly glued to each other as Lance shot of deep inside of Keith with a whine of his own. Keith’s eyes widened again at the sensation, the two of them caught in their own little feedback loop as Keith moaned and shifted around the hot load now stuffed into him, milking Lance through his orgasm.

 

Both of them now finished and panting hard, Keith lets his legs give out and slumps into his own mess on Lance’s chest, exhausted. He doesn’t even bother to pull Lance out of himself, content to stay connected, pleased at the fact that none of Lance’s warm, delicious cum will be leaking out any time soon. He feels Lance’s heartbeat in his own chest, pressed together as they are, and knows that Lance can feel his, (fast, fluttering, hard) too.

 

And while Keith is basking in his afterglow, Lance, charming was ever and released from his post-orgasmic stupor, says, “Dude, you are _so freaky_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow my nsfw writing tumblr @prettypheromoans for more ;)  
> Leave a comment? :)


End file.
